


Bad Boy

by Wulferious



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Overwatch Mention, Reader is a pro Reaper, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: Kwon Jiyong was the ultimate bad boy, the most popular kid in school, and a huge player. (Y/N), on the other hand, considered herself to be on the complete opposite side of the spectrum, unnoticeable. However, she remains oblivious to the fact that Jiyong only ever had his eyes on her.





	Bad Boy

How could you describe Kwon Jiyong?

 

He was everything.  
Jiyong was nothing short of a lion. He was a trend setter. When Jiyong shaved the side of his head in the 9th grade, nearly everyone followed along in the weeks after. When he dyed his hair, you saw different people the very next day with equally crazy colours in their hair. When Jiyong started to wear black-rimmed work boots, everyone suddenly started wearing them too.

 

Jiyong was arguably the most popular guy in school, having his own set of blonde-hair-blue-eye groupies and everything in between. Everyone begged for invitations to his legendary parties, and everyone wanted to be his friend. Girls wanted to date him even though he was one of the biggest players anyone had ever seen. While you didn’t want to admit that you were one of those girls, you couldn't deny it, either.

 

Even if Kwon Jiyong was the epitome of a bad boy, you still loved him.

 

How could you describe yourself?  
You were nothing.

 

You were a mouse. You would never follow any trends, wearing only hugely baggy sweaters and straight cut jeans, sticking to wearing themed high top shoes since even before the 9th grade. You left your hair in its normal pixie cut when Jiyong set the hair trends, going against the sea of people that began to sport sickly yellows and too-bright pinks. You considered yourself to be the least popular girl in the whole school. Nobody invited you to parties, and nobody wanted to date you.

 

You were the epitome of a good girl, an antisocial nerd. Above all, you were completely oblivious to the fact that Jiyong only ever had his eyes on you.

 

~

 

“Hey (Y/N), are you going to prom?”

 

You snapped out of your thoughts. Sitting beside you was your best friend, Rhiannon. She was your complete opposite. Outgoing, beautiful, witty and confident. How she stayed your friend all the way from the 1st grade was a complete mystery to you. Rhiannon was the link that dragged you into Jiyong’s friend group when she and Daesung started dating in the 9th grade. Every year the two were voted ‘best couple’ in the yearbook, and for good reason. It was often that you felt sick from the amount of sugar the two projected when they were together.

 

While you considered Daesung and the others to be your friends, you were often too shy to talk to them on your own. There was also the added stress of Jiyong's apparent indifference toward you. You never outwardly pined for his attention, but you were still jealous of whoever happened to be on Jiyong's arm every week.

 

“I don’t know, honestly. I don’t see the point,” you reply, looking up at the board and continuing to copy down the note being written by the teacher, who was so absorbed in their work that they didn’t notice that you and Rhiannon had started talking.

 

“Of course there’s a point,” Rhiannon exclaimed. “Jiyong will be there!”

 

You sigh. “Why are you so obsessed with him?”

 

“I want you guys to date! It’s sooooo obvious that you still like him! Come on, please. For me?”

 

“You just want someone to double date with. It's no secret that both you and Daesung hate Taeyang’s girlfriend.” You roll your eyes.

 

Rhiannon nodded shamelessly. “That still doesn’t change the fact that you’ve had a crush on Jiyong since grade 7.”

 

“And _that_ doesn’t change the fact that he’s a major player,” you protest. “If he actually did ask me out, we’d last less than a week before I’d catch him with Tanya or some other girl that's prettier than me.”

 

“Come oooooon, what makes you think that he’d do that to you?” Rhiannon whined.  
“He does it to everyone else. I’m no different, probably worth less than everyone he’s ever been with. I’ve never been invited to any parties, I haven’t even had a complete conversation him since we were paired together for the science fair in grade 9, and even then he was too busy scrolling through his phone to do any work!”

 

“(Y/N)...” She groaned. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. People change. Besides, you hate parties. You never _let_ us invite you.”

 

“Ugh, just drop it, Rhiannon! Jiyong doesn’t like me, and you can’t convince me to do something stupid in front of him! Leave it!” You shout, causing everyone to turn and look at you, even the teacher. Rhiannon recoiled backwards in her chair, surprised at your outburst.

 

“Keep it down in here!” Your teacher scolded, turning back to the board once as you turned away from him. Tears welled up in your eyes from embarrassment and humiliation, something that would definitely turn Jiyong away. He only wanted confident girls.

 

Rhiannon remained silent for the rest of the period, and unbeknownst to you, she had a plan formulating in her head. She would tell Daesung about it at lunch.

 

~  
“Look, Daesung, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I need you,” Jiyong commented as they walked home from school, setting a quick pace in the hopes that the group of girls behind them would eventually stop following. Jiyong didn’t have time for them anymore. Any other day, Jiyong would have found it exhilarating to turn around and watch them fawn over the smallest smirk or wink, but all he wanted now was to fawn over the smallest smile from you.

 

“Yes, you do! (Y/N) doesn’t think she’s worth enough to even be friends with you. She has a confidence level _below_ zero. What makes you think that she knows you like her? If anything, she’ll only think you’ll be there to play her without us to help you.”

 

Jiyong scoffed. “Nobody else has cared about that before.”

 

“There’s always a first for everything. Come on, Rhiannon’s in on this too. You can only do this if we help you.”

 

“I already told you, I don’t need it.”

 

“ _Sure_ you don’t. Fine, whatever, you can try to get her on your own, but don’t come crying to me when she thinks she’s not good enough for you and thinks you’re joking.”

 

“What makes you think she would think that?”

“Ok,” Daesung started sarcastically, “you must _really_ be naive. How often do you catch her looking at you to only have her turn away before you can smile at her? How often do you see her standing at her locker, waiting for you to walk by after school, only to run away before you can approach her? How often do you work up the courage to talk to her, but never do it because you're afraid of facing your first rejection?”

 

“All the time,” Jiyong answered with an exasperated sigh, opting to look at the pavement of the sidewalk instead of Daesung.

 

“See? Now, are you going to get in on this or not?” Daesung asked, pulling out his phone to text Rhiannon.

 

“Fine. What do you have in mind?”

 

~  
The next morning when you arrived to school through the front doors, keeping your earbuds in as you walked to your locker. You hadn't slept well the night before, so you were not in the mood to listen to other people. You arrived at your locker, opening it up and collecting your English binder, stuffing it in your backpack as you nodded your head to GOT7. You were lost in your own little world until you closed your locker door, revealing Daesung and scaring the daylights out of you.

 

You yelped in surprise, eyes wide with shock. You paused your music and dropped your backpack, clutching the fabric of your sweater over your chest. Daesung only smiled charmingly at you in return, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

 

“Morning, (Y/N),” he greeted, patting your shoulder. “I really got you there! I'm sorry.”

 

You sigh. “It's okay. If you're looking for Rhi, she won't be here til later.” You silently hoped he would leave you alone. After being scared like that, you didn’t exactly want to have any social interaction.

 

“I know, she texted me. I came to talk to you.”

 

“What? Why?” You ask, confused.

 

“Well, for one, we’re friends, so why wouldn't I want to talk to you, and second - I wanted to extend an invitation to Jiyong’s place tonight. His parents are away on another business trip for the weekend, so all of us are gonna order pizzas and maybe dance a bit to some good tunes, you know, just the seven of us, if you want. We’re not inviting Hana, so you don't have to worry about her.”

 

‘ _Of course, you wouldn't invite Tae’s girlfriend. I know that they're fighting_ ,’ you mumble in your thoughts. You raised your eyebrows at him. “You really want me to come? To a party?”

 

Daesung shook his head. “It's not a party.”

 

“If it's not a party, then why are you asking me and not Jiyong?” You place your hands on your hips. Then again, you thought, maybe Daesung asking instead would be better, considering that Jiyong never looked your way.

 

Daesung paused. He thought for a moment. He didn't want you to think that Jiyong was avoiding you, he was just too shy to ask, which was an indeed surprising feat considering the image he put out.

 

“It doesn't matter. Just don't tell anyone else about it, okay? We don't want anyone else showing up.”

 

“Um… Okay?”

 

Daesung grinned toothily at you. “Okay, see you tonight!”

 

Daesung disappeared into the depths of the hall shortly after, leaving you to wallow in a confused haze. Shaking your head, you picked up your backpack and closed the door to your locker completely, walking back into the forum. There, you saw Jiyong, who was surrounded by a multitude of other girls. Jealousy welled up in your chest and you turned back around to take the long way to class instead.

 

As soon as you turned your back, you failed to notice Jiyong's gaze on you, trying to push back the crowd so he could run and catch up to your retreating form. But once again, you slipped through his fingers like fine sand.

 

~

 

After school, you walked home with Rhiannon, who was incredibly insistent that you dress up for the night at Jiyong's. She pushed past you and scrambled up to your room as soon as you unlocked the door.

 

“Don't you want to win him over with your stellar good looks?” Rhiannon asked excitedly as she rummaged through your closet. You sat on your bed helplessly, watching Rhiannon tear through your closet to try and find something that wasn't a black hoodie, which were most of the clothes you owned in general.

 

“ _Good looks_?” You question. “Who do you think I am?”

 

“I think you're (Y/N),” she answered with a sly grin. “You're super adorable, you just need the right clothes.”

 

“Yeah, because the right clothes will fix my stomach pudge and huge thighs,” you counter sarcastically.

 

“Aw, come on!! You need to strut your stuff. Guys like thighs.” She finally pulled out a shirt from your closet. It was the loose fitting Reaper shirt you bought off the Blizzard store a while back. You loved Overwatch and had an impressive SR, at least for a Reaper main that was still in high school. You often thought about signing up for the Overwatch league, whenever it was supposed to come out. A lot of your Twitch followers insisted that you did.

 

The shirt had wide elbow length sleeves and the seams of the shirt were rippled. It was the perfect shirt for a slightly bigger girl like you, but you almost never wore it.

 

“What makes you think that Jiyong will even look at me, to begin with? I mean, what's the point of dressing up?”

 

“Oh believe me,” she started. “He’ll notice you. Ah, this is perfect!” Rhiannon exclaimed, tossing it to you. “Do you have any mini shorts?”

 

“Again. Who do you think I am?” You ask. Mini shorts? On your legs? Yeah right.

 

“Ugh, come on! You'll look so cute in them!” Rhiannon moved to the other side of the room to start digging in her purse.

 

‘ _Oh no,_ ’ you thought. Soon enough, Rhiannon pulled out a pair of high-waisted dark blue mini shorts decorated with a multitude of gold coloured buttons. “Rhi, I can just wear jea-”

 

“Put these on! They're your size.” You reluctantly took the bottoms from her, slipping out of your school clothes and into the outfit Rhiannon put together for you. You inwardly cursed yourself for giving away your pant size the last time the two of you went shopping. Once you buttoned up the crotch of your pants, Rhiannon moved to fluff out your shirt with a grin.

 

“Are you sure this is necessary?” You ask when you looked into your full-length mirror. It had been so long since you had worn anything other than jeans and your black sweater. You looked at yourself and huffed, pulling the bottoms of your shorts down.

 

“Of course it is! Jiyong is going to realise how hot you are! Much more than the other girls. How do you feel?” Rhiannon countered your move by holding the upper hem of your shorts and pulling them back up to where they were supposed to sit.

 

You turned slightly to look at the curvature of your backside. You had to admit that wearing these clothes brought your spirits up. You actually did look cute in this outfit. “I feel… good.”

 

Rhiannon cheered. “Yes! Now, all we need is a touch of makeup-” she began to rummage through her purse again.

 

“Rhiannon, no.”

 

“Rhiannon yes!”

 

~

 

“Woah, our Jiyong is finally gonna get the girl~” Taeyang sang cheerfully as the four friends fawned over Jiyong. He stood by the mirror in his bathroom with a towel over his head, recently having washed the excess dye from his newly coloured hair.

 

“Shut up, Youngbae,” Jiyong muttered, vigorously drying his hair.

 

“Why should he? I mean, you're going to so many lengths to impress her! (F/C) hair? Isn't that a bit obvious?” Seunghyun commented, leaning against the doorframe to the sizeable bathroom.

 

“Aw, give him a break. This is the first time he’s actually had to put in any effort to get the girl,” Seungri defended, crossing his arms. “He's never had to do any of the whole courting thing.”

 

“Not helping, Seungri,” Jiyong commented, removing the towel and taking up a brush to get the tangles out of his hair.

 

“I think this is good,” Taeyang added. “I mean, that girl is bright but completely oblivious to him. These hints might help her along, although…”

 

“I'm kind of concerned that she will think this is all a joke,” Daesung completed Taeyang’s thought. “I mean, is this really the best plan?”

 

“Doubting your dear beloved girlfriend, are you, Daesung?” Seunghyun asked with a smirk.

 

“No!” Daesung defended. “I don't doubt it, I'm just afraid that (Y/N) will take it the wrong way.”

 

“It's too late to change any of it now,” Taeyang said, pointing at Daesung’s phone as it lit up with a text from Rhiannon. “They're on their way here.”

 

Jiyong sighed, exasperated. “Then all of you need to scram! Get the door when they show.”

 

“Did you remember to get cranberry juice? Rhiannon says it’s (Y/N)’s favourite,” Daesung asked.

 

“Yes, I got the juice, I got her favourite chips and the tulips are in a vase in the kitchen. Don't worry, guys. I've got this,” Jiyong reassured.

 

~

 

You muttered to yourself nervously and picked at the cuticle of your left thumb as you and Rhiannon approached Jiyong's house. It was maybe twice the size of your place at least, and you could definitely see his parents’ wealth even more in his home than his extremely lavish clothes.

 

“Don't pick at your nails,” Rhiannon scolded as the two of you walked up the path to Jiyong’s front door. “You'll ruin your nail polish.”

 

“I didn't _want_ to wear nail polish,” you protest.

 

“It completed your look! Come on, you've got to doll up at least a little bit.”

 

“But I _still_ don't see the point! I mean, there’s a 95% chance that he will have another girl there with him. All I'll do is stand around saying nothing until you forget I'm here and then I'll just end up going home.”

 

“Then why did you agree to come?” Rhiannon asked, ringing the doorbell, you falling behind and standing at the steps to the porch.

 

“Because,” you sigh, “even if I'm jealous, I still want to see him and hope on that 5% chance that he will see me, just once.”

 

~

 

“They're here,” Taeyang called. Daesung and Seunghyun went to open the door, while Jiyong stood in the kitchen with Taeyang and Seungri, pacing.

 

“It's gonna be fine,” Seungri said. “You were fine 10 minutes ago.”

 

“I know, but… what if she never even looks at me? She never does anymore.”

 

Taeyang scoffed loudly. “Hah! Yeah _right._ She’s _always_ looking at you. Ever since middle school. You've just been too busy holding up your rich and suave image to notice.”

 

“Don't put yourself in a bad mood. If I know anything about (N/N), she's going to need a lot of reassurance.” Seungri said, patting Jiyong on the shoulder.

 

Once you and Rhiannon were situated with the guys in a wonky circle on the floor in the living room, Seunghyun had already downed a beer. You sat next to Seungri and Taeyang with a cup of cranberry juice, surprised but happy that Jiyong had any of it in the first place.

 

“Let’s play a game!” Rhiannon exclaimed, pulling a metal water bottle from her purse. You eyed her with a curious look. That gesture could only mean trouble.

 

“What game?” Daesung asked. Rhiannon turned to him and whispered something in his ear. They both smiled slyly and Rhiannon placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

 

“7 minutes in heaven.”

 

Everyone didn't seem opposed to the idea except for you. You looked over at Jiyong, who had surprisingly been quiet all night. He seemed nervous and was looking past you at the couch you were leaning against. It was a complete 180-degree turn to how you saw him act normally.

 

“7 minutes in heaven?” You exclaim. “That's something 7th graders play! Can’t we just watch Into the Badlands or something?”

 

“We can spice it up a bit, then,” Taeyang countered. He seemed adamant that you all played. “We’ll set up rules to make it less like the ‘7th grader’ version.”  
Everyone looked at you, even Jiyong. You sigh. “Come on, is that what you all really want to do?” You didn’t want to sound rude, but this wasn’t exactly something you were planning on doing tonight. Everyone nodded their heads at your question.

 

“What are the rules going to be?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“You spin the bottle like any other game. Whoever the bottle points to is who you have to spend the time with alone. You will be locked in Jiyong’s room for 1 hour. The lights need to at least be dark or dim, to set the mood. You have to talk, so no silence! You need to kiss at least once, you can do whatever your mind decides other than that. We’ll know if any of you lie about it.” Rhiannon explained with a suspicious smile. You narrowed your eyes at her. There was something going on behind the scenes.

 

“Ok everyone, hands on your knees, don’t move them,” Daesung said, looking at Rhiannon and waiting for the following nod. Everyone placed their hands on their knees. You did so reluctantly, remembering the chrome polish attached to your nails.

 

“JiJi, why don’t you go first~” Rhiannon called teasingly, jabbing his ribs with her elbow. You raised your eyebrows at them as Jiyong promptly spun the bottle. The bottle spun quickly past everyone a few times, and you noticed quickly that each time the bottle passed you, it would slow down a little bit.

 

You bit at your cheek and hoped nobody else realized that your nail polish was magnetic. You knew that Rhiannon had done your nails for a reason: it was to get you and Jiyong together alone. You didn’t know if you were angry or thankful of her creative and sly planning that most certainly involved Daesung at one point. Everyone’s eyes were on you in a knowing manner, making you even more nervous. You and Jiyong finally made complete eye contact when the nose of the bottle stopped at you. His eyes widened for a moment, but he relaxed again when Rhiannon whispered something in his ear.

 

“Whooo, (Y/N) and Jiyong are first!” Taeyang exclaimed. “Up you go! Go on!”

 

“I’ll go wait for you,” Jiyong finally spoke. “It’s the first room on the left up the stairs.” He then stood up and jogged into the kitchen.

 

You were still going through the process of shock, having figured out Rhiannon’s plot to either get you and Jiyong to hook up or to embarrass you in front of your friends, who you were already shy enough around. You only snapped out of it when Taeyang patted your shoulder.

 

“Go get him, tiger!” Seungri called with a grin.

 

You scanned the circle of you friends as you stood, silently absorbing their excited facial expressions when you stalked out of the room and started climbing up the stairs.

 

‘ _You'll pay for this eventually, Rhiannon_.’

 

When you walked into Jiyong's room, you noticed that he wasn't there yet. You sighed dejectedly, guessing that you would have to spend the hour on your own. You took a seat on Jiyong’s bed, deciding that you would nap for the hour and just say that he bailed when everyone came upstairs later. You got comfortable, lying on your stomach with your cheek resting against one of Jiyong’s pillows, taking in his smell. The lavish comfort of the silk sheets were the last thing on your mind as you instead imagined waking up in this bed every morning next to Jiyong.

 

You jumped up into a sitting position when you heard the door close. In what little light was left, you saw Jiyong standing at the other side of the room, hiding something behind his back. You stared at him with wide eyes, your arms moving to sit in your lap.

 

“Were you going to just take a nap?” Jiyong asked, and you could hear a dejected tone in his voice. Boy, was he being dramatic.

 

“Um, no?” You tried to look at what Jiyong was hiding from you.

 

“That hurts, you know.” He commented. You raised your eyebrows at him.

 

‘ _That hurts? He should try loving someone that doesn’t notice him_ ,’ your thoughts hiss.

 

Jiyong stepped forward when you didn’t respond aloud. “I like your outfit,” he complimented.

 

“You don’t need to compliment me, Jiyong. This is just some stupid game Rhiannon’s trying to play. You don’t have to go along with it. Just kiss me and we can do something else until time runs out.”

 

“I know what Rhiannon’s getting at. The magnetic nail polish was a nice touch,” he added, looking at your fingernails. “I want to compliment you. After all, I was the one that went along with the idea.”

 

That sentence shocked you to your core. Did he know about this all along? Was this some sort of joke? Tears welled up in your eyes.

 

“This is all some… late April fool’s day joke,” you mumble. “Why in the world would you want to participate in all that?”

 

“I think you know the reason. You just don’t want to believe it,” Jiyong countered. He moved from the entrance to his room toward you, bringing a bouquet of red tulips out from behind his back. They’re your favourite flowers. How did he know? Did Rhiannon tell him? You were speechless as you took the flowers. You had never seen Jiyong make gestures like that before in all the years you’ve known him.

 

“It took so long to finally get you to look at me. I figured out most of the things about you on my own, but I got some help from Rhiannon to get everything in place. I just didn’t know that she would lock us in my room.”

 

“Get _me_ to look at _you_? Jiyong, I’ve been looking your way since _middle school_. It’s you that never looks at me. I was never good enough for you. What do you want? Am I the last girl you need to date before you say you’ve dated them all? Was it a dare?” You placed the flowers down gently on Jiyong’s night stand.

 

“ _What? No!_ (Y/N), I’ve liked you since Mrs Prentice made us sit together half way through grade 7.”

 

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. “Then… then why did you put out this… fuckboy image? Why did you never talk to me?”

 

“Because I was afraid of getting rejected. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you have this… aura. The only person you’ll talk to without being forced is Rhiannon. If Rhiannon and Daesung were up here instead of us, would you have talked to me?” Jiyong asked.

 

“I.. I don’t know. At times, I think that you’ve forgotten that I exist. I was surprised that you knew anything about me at all. Cranberry juice and red tulips…”

 

“I also have ketchup chips in the kitchen,” he added.

 

“How do you know all this?” You wonder. Jiyong sat next to you on his bed.

 

“Well, I asked Rhiannon about your favourite flowers, but you always have a cup of cranberry juice when you stream, and often a bag of ketchup chips.”

 

“You… watch me stream?” You were taken aback. Your channel was quite small still, only getting about 30-40 people watching it each time you broadcast. You had one fan, by the username G_DRAGON88, that constantly talked to you and showed up for nearly every stream you did. They were pretty good and Lucio and Soldier 76, and participated in every fan custom match stream you set up on Saturdays. You considered them a good friend, and told them a lot about yourself that you mostly kept in the back of your brain. It was also quite often when you would vent to them about Jiyong and how jealous you were of other girls, in the confidence that they were an anonymous person and would have no reason to spill your secrets.

 

“Yeah, I’m G_DRAGON88.”

 

Your eyes widened. You had been telling 95% of your secrets to your crush. He knew all about how much you liked him, your insecurities, everything. Nearly all your regular viewers ‘shipped’ you and G_DRAGON88 because of how close the two of you seemed.

 

“I feel like I’m going to pass out,” you mumble. Your body froze up, thinking about all the instant messages you sent to Jiyong thinking he was someone completely different. G_DRAGON88 was sweet and adoring. They gave you multitudes of advice, but you hardly ever followed through with any of it. They were half the reason you kept streaming at all, especially with how many chores you had to do at home. G_DRAGON88 never revealed their name or gender to you, and when you played viewer custom matches, they never joined the voice channels. Now you knew why.

 

“I'm sorry if it's a little shocking,” Jiyong sighed, smiling at you. “Please don't pass out.”

 

“ _I've been telling my crush everything_ ,” you whisper to yourself.

 

“Hey, at least you're relatively innocent,” he reassured, placing his hand over yours.

 

You looked up at Jiyong. “Why do you like me in the first place? I mean, I'm completely different from all the other girls you've dated… here I am dressed in a friggin’ _Reaper_ shirt and a pair of mini shorts that make my thunder thighs look even wo-”

 

Jiyong cut you off by pressing his lips to yours briefly.

 

“I like you because you're unique. You dress the way you want, you don't care about what other people think, and you're honestly quite funny. You're a bit shy, but I like that.”

 

You blush at his explanation. You could see the sweet side of him now that you knew. Anything he projected at school was completely different than he really was.

 

“I even think your thighs are perfect.” He commented, playfully resting his chin on your shoulder, donning a cheesy smile.

 

“So let me get this straight. You..” You point at Jiyong and then to yourself, “like me.”

 

Jiyong chuckled. “Yep, that's the gist of it.”

 

“And you've known that I've liked you for…”

 

“You told me two years ago after I started watching your twitch channel.”

 

“Holy crap…” You mumble. “Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

 

“A little bit, but you've got nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“ _Less talking, more kissing!_ ” You heard a voice shout from the other side of the door. Rhiannon was eavesdropping on you.

 

“Gimme a minute,” you growl to Jiyong, standing up as he nodded with a knowing grin. “RHIANNON!” You shout, hearing her squeal and scramble away from the door as you opened it and began to chase her. You caught her back in the living room where the rest of the guys were still talking, pinned her down and began to mercilessly tickle her.

 

“(Y/N)!! Stoooop!” She blurted out through pained laughs. “Help me, Daeeee!”

 

Seunghyun and Seungri were laughing hysterically as they watched you, and Daesung looked on, unsure of what to do.

 

“This was all you!!” You accused through Rhiannon’s laughter. “How long have you been planning this?!”

 

“Long enough for it to work!! Daeeee!!! Get her off meeeeeee!!”

 

Daesung at this point was inching away, fearful that your wrath would turn to him. The only reason you stopped was Jiyong’s hand on your shoulder.

 

“I think she at least deserves _some_ credit, (Y/N)... I mean… she’s the reason this happened.” Finally releasing your onslaught, you gave Rhiannon enough time to catch her breath.

 

“You’re so hostile, (Y/N)! Torturing your best friend when she finally gets you together with your crush! Just in time for Prom, too.” She whined, wriggling out from underneath you and scrambling into Daesung’s arms.

 

“Alright, fine,” you concede. “Thank you, just… don’t ever do something like that to me again.”

 

~3 Years Later, At Blizzcon~

 

You laughed along with your viewers as you were invited by Rhiannon into a custom match. It was your turn to stream from the panel all the way at Blizzcon, trying to shake away your nerves for the upcoming Overwatch World Cup finals. Your team had worked incredibly hard to get to where you were, and your Twitch viewership has grown exponentially since you made it into the top 100.

 

Rhiannon was back home, and you had planned to do a joint stream with her. You accepted her request and turned your mic on, waiting to enter her custom match. The chatter around you created a different environment that you were used to, but it was still fun to look out on the crowd of people who were trying out all the different games. It still amazed you that you had gotten so far. You were finally a pro video game player, something you had dreamt of doing for a career since your mom bought you an Nintendo 64 when you were eight.

 

“2v4?” You ask curiously as you and Rhiannon were placed on the attack side of Temple of Anubis, your favourite map. You selected Reaper (obviously), and went to head out of the spawn, but the doors were closed. On a skirmish?

 

“We have to wait, we’re still missing a few people,” Rhiannon explained, picking D.VA herself.

 

“Okay,” you sigh. For the next ten or so minutes, you waited in the spawn room with Rhiannon, spamming your emotes and voice lines at each other, trying your best to keep up with your quickfire viewers. Occasionally you would look down at your Overwatch chat feed to see if anyone else joined.

 

_Mightypants has joined the match._

_GDRAGON_88 has joined the match._

_Jiyong?_ He told you that he was working today and would only be able to tune in on your final match later in the evening. You sigh as you notice that Rhiannon restarted the match, putting him on the opposite team. If he had time to play, why didn’t he tell you? You pushed it to the back of your head. No matter. If he had time now, you would cherish it.

 

Picking Reaper once more, you and Rhiannon were once again pitted only with each other against your friends and Jiyong. Everyone in your friend group had gotten into Overwatch at one point, playing quick matches with you and paying you in sweets to carry them through competitive.

 

Mightypants was Daesung, KillerPaint was Seunghyun and GoldHawk was Seungri. A few of your online friends, EpicSaxGuy and Seagull were also on the other team. Seagull was often mistaken for the pro player of the same name that you often played against, which made for some fun banter between your viewers. When you hit the tab button, you noticed that all of them had picked Symmetra except for Jiyong, who went with his usual pick of Soldier: 76.

 

Immediately you tried to run out of the spawn room, but Rhiannon was ahead of you, picking Mei and putting up her ice wall to block you.

 

“Okay,” you accuse, “what are you planning this time?” You weren’t going to let her beat around the bush if you could help it.

 

“Just wait a bit and find out,” was all Rhiannon told you, her voice in a playful tone. She sure had a way of dodging your suspicions. You tapped your foot impatiently against the floor, expressing your impatience to an increasingly curious audience.

 

“I know, guys,” you say into your mic, looking into the lens of your webcam. “It’s weird for me, too.”

 

When you were finally unleashed upon the map, you hurried along past the first point. Nobody was there. You turned around at the choke to look at Rhiannon’s Mei avatar.

 

“Teleport up onto the ledge on the left past the choke. Don’t fire at them.”

 

“ _Don’t fire_? Who do you think I am?” You ask, to the delight of your viewers.

 

“Just do it!”

 

“Okay, guys, here we go, re-positioning,” you used Reaper’s teleport ability to get up on the sniping ledge, revealing five Symmetras surrounding a cluster of turrets in the shape of a heart. In the middle was a teleporter.

 

You raised an eyebrow at the sight, watching Jiyong’s Soldier: 76 come out of the teleporter. You used your ‘hello’ emote, silently watching the scene unfold in curiosity. Jiyong in turn used his ‘take a knee’ emote.

 

“Turn around,” Rhiannon called mischievously, failing to keep a long string of maniacal giggles in.

 

Your twitch chat lit up. “Turn around! Turn around!” Looking into the webcam feed on your stream, you noticed that someone had approached you, taking a knee once you spotted them. You swiveled your chair around, removing your headset and placing it over your shoulders. The whole area had gone at least a little bit quieter, and tears welled up in your eyes when you saw Jiyong, in the flesh, right in front of you. He was holding open a little box with a simple silver band with a small lapis lazuli embedded at the top.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Kwon Jiyong, the ultimate bad boy, who you thought would never even lay his eyes on you, was asking you to marry him. The bad boy who you had come to love even more than you thought you ever would, was asking you to marry him. Jiyong, who you saw grow into a sweet, caring man from a reckless playboy, wanted to share his life with you.

 

At Blizzcon.

 

Before you achieved your ultimate dream of competing. What else could you say?

 

“Yes!” You jumped up from your chair to hug Jiyong, barely letting him slip the ring onto your finger. Behind you, your stream was scrolling upwards faster than ever with the amount of crazed responses. From your headphones were faint sounds of your friends cheering. From the gaming platform below you, a small crowd had gathered, surrounding your Overwatch team, clapping and letting out cheerful ‘whoops!’.

The moment you saw Jiyong, you knew that you wouldn’t lose the tournament. You were about to become the best Reaper in the world, and nothing was going to stop you with Jiyong at your side.


End file.
